Amarte, Pecado Mortal
by Cold-Sesshy
Summary: Amarte, es un pecado mortal ya que nada, entre tu y yo es permitido,y entre sombras...nos tenemos que adorar... -circulo amoroso raro XD-
1. Chapter 1

**Amarte, pecado mortal****  
****Capitulo 1 "no se"**

**Bueno aquí me tienen de vuelta después de mucho tiempo con un nuevo fic, La verdad es la primera vez que utilizo esta pareja, pero espero que a pesar de ellos les guste la historia, me esforzare para lograrlo n.n asi que sin más aquí les dejo una provadita . dejen reviewsines XD**

* * *

La noche es fría y silenciosa, el cielo esta inundado de estrellas que brillan incansablemente tratando de alejar un poco las penumbras ,el viento, murmulla a mis espaldas como si espiara este acto de traición(o al menos así lo sentía yo),no se que es lo que pasa¿que estoy haciendo¿por que lo hago?

**No se...****  
**  
Nos encontramos de nuevo, como todas las noches, cuando todos duermen, inconscientes de la situación.

Y Ahora estoy apresada en sus brazos en lugar de los de **él** ...

¿porque?...

**No se...****  
**  
¿como comenzó esto?...

**No se...**

Sus labios deciden explorar los míos, no puedo evitarlo, es dulce como la miel, intento separarme, le digo que eso no esta bien, que tengo miedo...

Él me mira como solo él puede hacerlo, con una ternura infinita.

**Mi miedo desaparece...****  
**  
¿porque?

**No se...**

¿lo amo?

**No se...****  
**  
Solo susurros son nuestras voces en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, y el cielo estrellado nos observa curioso...

-¿me amas?-pregunté

-te amo...-me contestó con seguridad

-¿por que?-lo cuestioné

-**no se...**

-¿como pasó esto?

-**no lo se****  
**  
-¿cuanto duraremos así?

-**no lo se**..-sus labios, sin dudarlo, volvieron a posesionarse de los míos, pero a pesar de disfrutar esto, me sentía culpable...

¿estaba mal esto?

De nuevo esa respuesta tan vacía, que no me daba un significado concreto "**no se**"...

-Kagome..-dijo el apenas, recuperando el aire

-¿que sucede?

-¿tu me amas?-me preguntó, y yo sin contestarle, no pude evitar caer en la sorpresa

¿que si lo amo?, esa era la pregunta, solo hay una verdad...

-**no lo se...**-respondí con miedo de su reacción

-entiendo-me dijo, (sorprendiéndome de nuevo), con un aire de tristeza en todo lo que hacia: mirar, hablar, incluso respirar parecía una tragedia

-entonces Kagome, dime,¿por que hacemos esto?,¿por que **haces**esto?, dado que yo estoy muy seguro de lo que hago¿por que Kagome?

si,¿por que lo hacia¿yo lo amaba?,no lo sabia, pero no era pudiente seguir respondiendo de esa manera, bien ,era cierto que no sabia por que lo hacia, pero era un hecho que **sentía **que necesitaba hacerlo...eso era, la respuesta que necesitaba

-¿por que?-volvió a cuestionarme

-simplemente...por que lo siento

-¿que sientes?

Otra vez, silencio...

Incertidumbre...

Miedo...

Verdad...

-Que te necesito, **necesito** estar a tu lado para sentirme feliz, **no se **que es realmente este sentimiento, ni como llego a confundirme de tal manera. **no lo se...**

-Kagome, eso que sientes...

-¿si?

-se llama...**amor**

¿amor?, sentimiento complejo.  
Si lo que sentía por él era amor¿que sentía por **Inuyasha **?

**...¿Qué?...****  
**  
¿Cariño?

tal vez...

**¿Amor?**

Ya **no mas**...

-ya no mas...

-¿ya no mas qué?

-ya no amo mas a Inuyasha...-él sonrió victorioso, se había ganado mi corazón-pero...

-¿pero?

-me siento culpable

Eso es...**culpable**, no enamorada.

-yo también...

-tal vez, no estamos bien...

-tal vez...

-pero...

-**no se...**

--**continuara**--


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 "culpas"**

Hola melitona chan pues te agradezco tu comentario mas que ofenderme por el , muy contrario a esto me ayuda bastante saber la opinión de los lectores y ciertamente tienes razón el principio es algo confuso pero prometo que mejorara . Es mi primera vez intentando escribir con una pareja como Miroku y Kagome y por lo que puedo notar no a muchos les agrada, simplemente quería intentar con una temática nueva por que hay algunos fics bastante repetitivos (sin la intención de ofender a alguien). Te agradezco nuevamente tu comentario espero poder encontrar a personas que es agrade, pero si no aun asi publicare lo que llevo. Este capitulo va dedicado a ti

**Aclaraciones:**

".."-pensamientos

-blabla-diálogos

(_fulanito) blablabla_ –narración de algún personaje

//.// cambio de escena , lugar, tiempo,etc..

* * *

La mañana llegaba acompañada de un viento fresco, que al rozar el rostro adormecido del inu-gumi, junto con los leves destellos que el sol irradiaba, todos despertaron con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros , especialmente una miko de cabellos azabaches que contemplaba el cielo con gran ilusión y una enorme sonrisa , cosa que una exterminadora y un hanyou pudieron notar al momento, era cierto que Kagome se encontraba alegre la mayoría del tiempo, pero...

Había algo distinto

¿Que la había hecho tan feliz?

quien sabe...

-Inuyasha tu...

-No Sango, yo no he hecho nada-respondió el hanyou adivinando lo que la exterminadora le iba a preguntar

-¿entonces?

-No tengo la menor idea-contesto

El Monje Miroku estaba atento escuchando su conversación pero sin inmutarse, le agradaba saber que Kagome se encontraba feliz, es mas eso lo hacia sentirse feliz también, pero¿cuanto tiempo duraría la felicidad de la miko?, ojala mucho.

-"eso espero"-pensó

El pequeño Shippou apenas acababa de levantarse, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de la "inexplicable" felicidad de Kagome, especialmente por que aun se encontraba somnoliento. Se acerco hacia Kagome quien preparaba el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Buenos días Kagome-le saludo el pequeño kitsune

-Buenos días Shippou¿ya tienes hambre?-el zorrito asintió

-muy bien avísale a Sango y a los demás que el desayuno esta listo ¿si?

-si, Kagome-respondió y salió en busca de ellos

El grupito no tardo mucho en reunirse y comenzar a desayunar tranquilamente mientras que Kagome les sonreía complacida por que Inuyasha no hubiera hecho un mal comentario sobre su comida y porque al parecer, todos la estaban disfrutando

-uuuhm,la comida que usted prepara es cada vez mas deliciosa Kagome-Sama -el comentario del Monje hizo sonrojar a la chica

-Es cierto, esta muy buena-le apoyo Sango, provocando que Kagome se pusiera mas apenada

-estoy de acuerdo¿tu no Inuyasha?-pregunto el kitsune tratando de que el hanyou diera un comentario positivo para hacer que el buen humor de la chica durara el resto del día ,pero bien sabia que la repuesta del muchacho podría resultar un arma de doble filo

-¿y bien Inuyasha?-pregunto la miko con ansiedad

-Mm no esta tan mal-respondió con fastidio

Los demás esperaron atemorizados la reacción de Kagome, tal vez esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero para sorpresa de sus amigos, ella solo le dedico una linda sonrisa al hanyou y unas palabras de agradecimiento (cosa que también sorprendió a Inuyasha), y claro, no se podía esperar mas halago de su parte, lo que significaba que realmente le había gustado, y eso le bastaba para sentirse satisfecha.

-"Mm, que extraño, Kagome esta muy rara, ya es medio día y no me ha dicho ni un Osuwari"-pensó y agrego en voz alta-¡feh! no debe ser nada

-¿Qué no es nada Inuyasha?-pregunto un Monje curioso

-eh...yo...¡no es asunto tuyo!

-como digas -sonrió , a lo que Inuyasha le respondió frunciendo el ceño, ahora que lo notaba ese Monje también estaba extraño...

La mañana paso rápida y tranquila, y para desagrado de Inuyasha no lograron encontrar ningún fragmento de la shikon, lo que lo había puesto irritable y de mal humor, nada fuera de lo común.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando la exterminadora le sugirió a Kagome irse a tomar una ducha a las termales, cosa a la que no se negó, y junto con el pequeño kitsune se alejaron, no sin antes lanzar una advertencia al libidinoso monje

-aaah-exclamo Kagome sumergiéndose- hace tiempo que no nos tomábamos el tiempo de venir a las termales y se siente...delicioso

-tienes razón, solo espero que nuestro momento no sea interrumpido por cierta personilla -comento con algo de fastidio

-no lo creo Sango, Miroku-sama parece estar dejando atrás sus malos hábitos

-uhm, tal vez tengas razón ,desde hace algunos días no se ha atrevido a tocarme a mi ni a ninguna otra mujer, pero aun así¡no confió en el!

Kagome rió un poco por la expresión de su amiga, y Shippou nadaba sin darle importancia a su platica

-Bueno Kagome, ya que estamos a solas...

-Si, Sango

-he querido preguntarte¿ha pasado algo entre tu e Inuyasha?

-¿¡eh?!-exclamo la miko sonrojándose notablemente, no por dar razón de que había pasado algo con Inuyasha, sino por la sorpresa ejercida por la pregunta de la exterminadora

-lo sabia-declaro con una enorme sonrisa de picardía- es por esa razón que has estado contenta todo el día

De repente, el rostro de la miko se ensombreció. Sango miro con asombro el efecto de sus palabras, algo no andaba bien.

-No Sango, entre Inuyasha y yo, no ha pasado nada , ni pasara-dijo con desgano, de nuevo se sentía culpable

-Kagome...

Sango observaba con preocupación a Kagome, y esta, al darse cuenta, cambio la expresión de su rostro a una alegre, no quería levantar sospechas y mucho menos...lastimar a su mejor amiga...

Por fin ya era de noche, y el clima había cambiado drásticamente a una frió, las hojas de los árboles ondeaban al compás del viento y hacía, al estremecer, un leve ruido.

Alrededor de una fogata, seis seres sentados estaban, buscando el calor que esta les podía ofrecer, Inuyasha, el mas orgulloso de todos , miraba con desconfianza al Houshi , quien al percatarse de ello, le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas y siguió con su obra.

Sango, se encontraba hundida en los profundo de sus pensamientos, al igual que Kagome, después de lo que había pasado en las termales, no se habían dirigido la palabras mas que para lo esencial.

-"¿que le habrá pasado a Kagome en ese momento?"-recordó su rostro ensombrecido-"¿le habrá sucedido algo malo y yo tuve la desgracia de recordárselo?"-se pregunto

La pregunta aquí es **"¿que?"**

-"no, de nuevo no"-se decía la miko-"lo mejor será parar esto, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los chicos se enteren...y yo...no quiero lastimar a Inuyasha, ni a nadie mas..."

-"ese Miroku,¿Que estará tramando esta vez? ha estado comportándose extraño"-se pregunto el hanyou-"pero ¿que estoy pensando?, Miroku es uno de los nuestros, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero...no puedo evitar el pensar que algo anda mal"

-bueno chicos-dijo Miroku, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los demás y cortando el silencio que reinó unos instantes-es mi imaginación, o todos ustedes están muy pensativos el día de hoy

-buenoo...

-¿hay algo que te inquiete Sango?

-No, no es nada Houshi-sama

-¿Inuyasha?

-no

-¿Kagome-Sama?

-"si"...

-¿Kagome?-repitió esta vez Sango

-¿Que¡ah si! digo ¡no! jejeje

No era verdad.

Ella lo sabia...

Sango lo sabia...

Inuyasha lo sabia...

Incluso Miroku se había dado cuenta.

Entonces,¿por que nadie decía nada?

Miedo.

¿De que?

Fácil, La verdad.

-Voy a dar un paseo

-voy contigo-dijo Sango

-No gracias, prefiero estar sola-respondió la miko ya algo lejos

-muy bien...-susurro Sango, bajando la mirada,¿que le estaba pasando a Kagome?-

Kagome caminaba apresuradamente por la espesura del bosque ya oscurecido, hasta llegar a las orillas un basto río donde se tiro a llorar, lamentándose de lo que estaba sucediendo a espaldas de sus amigos y de la forma en la que había tratado a Sango , pero no podía evitarlo, no podía hablar con ella sobre eso, tenia que guardarse el dolor para ella sola , aunque este...terminara por acabarla.

Con sus manos cubría sus ojos tratando de parar los cristales que estos emanaban, un amargo sentimiento le torturaba sin piedad haciendo encoger su corazón.

-¿Por qué no puedo borrar este sentimiento...?-murmuró

No entendía como es que pudo estar alegre todo el día por algo que a la larga iba hacer sufrir a ciertas personas que consideraba parte de su familia, y mas ahora sabia, que jamás podría ser feliz sin el y si permanecían juntos nunca podría quitarse de encima...

**"La culpa"**

Sango se encontraba aun sentada de la misma forma en la que le dejo Kagome, sin ver un punto especifico, su mirada, al igual que su mente , se encontraba perdida en el espacio, no estaba asegurado , pero tenia la impresión de que la actitud de Kagome era por su culpa.

-Sango-le llamo Inuyasha-¿que te pasa?

-N-no es nada Inuyasha, de veras.

-¿acaso paso algo malo entre Kagome-Sama y tu?-pregunto el Houshi

-yo...

-"tal vez debería ir a hablar con ella"-pensó el hanyou pero...

-No te aflijas Sango, seguramente no es tu culpa, iré a hablar con Kagome-Sama

-¿que?

-¿si Inuyasha?-se detuvo Miroku

-Nada-gruño-"tal vez debería seguirlo"-observo que sango se encontraba sentada a su lado-"¡Rayos!, si me voy ella se dará cuenta de mis panes"

Apenas Miroku se fue, y sin razón aparente, Sango comenzó a sollozar. Inuyasha, al notarlo, no sabia que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a tratarla demasiado y se sentía incomodo ante su falta de tacto , lo único que pudo hacer...

-¿Por que estas llorando?

-yo...-musito ella apenas-no lo se...

-"¡demonios¿¡por que las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas!?

-...

-por favor, no llores mas-le dijo

-lo lamento...-Inuyasha hizo una mueca de no haber entendido

-¿que lamentas?

-incomodarte...

¿Como lo supo?

Imposible de adivinar

¿Que decirle?

No lo sabía

¿Como actuar?

No estaba seguro

Los ojos de Sango parecieron nublarse momentáneamente, ni siquiera ella sabia el motivo de su llanto, solo tenía una sensación de vacío en su pecho, como si...hubiera perdido algo, algo que amaba.

Su padre tal vez...

o su adorado hermano

¿era eso?

De pronto, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la acorralaban en un abrazo consolador.

-No llores, por favor-le dijo el con dulzura

-"¿Houshi-Sama?, no, no puede ser, el esta con Kagome, entonces..."

El la abrazo con mas fuerza, como si intentara protegerla, no entendía porque..._porque..._

-¿I-Inuyasha?...

-aquí estoy...-respondió-no llores, no puedo...**Soportarlo**..

Ante esas palabras Sango sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, una impresión muy rara, Inuyasha siendo... ¿amable? y... ¿consolándola?

_No importa..._

_Por ahora..._

_Solo necesito..._

_Desahogarme_

-¡Kagome-Sama!-gritaba Miroku tratando de encontrarla

Guardo silencio al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del río.

- seguramente ella fue...

Kagome seguía llorando en las orillas del río, cuando de pronto, escucho unos pasos provenientes de los matorrales que se acercaban cada vez mas a ella, supuso que podrían pertenecer a Sango, o en un caso muy extremo, Inuyasha, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-Kagome...-le dijo el con su sensual y masculina voz

Ella se volteo un poco para contemplarle, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Unos instantes...

Segundos Tal vez

pero para ellos...

**Una eternidad.**

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella

-presentí que necesitabas mi ayuda, que necesitabas hablarme de algo...

-si, necesito hablar sobre lo nuestro...

_(Miroku)Yo sabia que este momento iba a llegar, pero tenia miedo de lo que ella me podría decir_

_era posible que ella se hubiera decidido por..._

-¿es sobre Inuyasha? –preguntó

_(Kagome)__ Pude notar en él__, cierto temblor en su voz pero...no era lo que el pensaba_

-No, no es sobre Inuyasha-Contesto la miko con lágrimas en sus ojos- mas bien es sobre Sango...

-¿San-go? "¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de ella?"

-Tenemos que terminar esto, yo...no puedo seguir así es...**doloroso**

-Kagome, se que haces esto por la felicidad de Sango pero no te has puesto a pensar que a pesar de que tu y yo ya no estemos juntos ella sufriría de igual forma ya que...**yo ****no**** la amo**

-**Miroku...**

**-**No tendría caso pues ninguna de las dos seria feliz...

-Pero...ya no quiero fingir...-respondió con suavidad

-Lo se, ni yo pero –confesó mientras la abrazaba y limpiaba algunas de sus lágrimas- debemos aguantar un poco más

-¿hasta cuando?

- hasta que estén preparados para recibir la noticia pero mientras tanto, debemos encontrarnos sólo así o simplemente no encontrarnos...

-No creo poder soportar la ausencia de tus besos, de tus caricias...

-no lo harás...Siempre, aunque no puedas sentirme en tu piel, a pesar de que no estemos juntos físicamente...yo siempre estaré impregnado en tu alma , cerca de tu corazón llenándote de mis caricias, de mis besos , y de todo mi amor.

-Te amo

-Yo también mi Kagome

_(Kagome) Sus palabras llegaron a mi corazón como una vela en las penumbras. Se que las consecuencias de amar a Miroku podrían resultar catastróficas para mis amigos, especialmente para Sango pero... _

¿Yo no tengo derecho de ser feliz? 

_Es decir, siempre pongo a los demás antes que a mi,¿ No seria justo que por primera vez en mi vida me interese un poco mas en mi?. _

Claro, se que puede sonar egoísta, pero dime...¿qué harías tu en mi lugar?. Yo no tengo la culpa es solo que...

No puedo evitar sentir lo que siento...

Perdóname Sango.. 

Las luciérnagas comenzaron a agruparse a las orillas de río dando un espectáculo de luces maravilloso en compañía de los astros.  
Miroku y su adorada seguían fundidos en un abrazo que sin duda prevalecería eternamente en sus corazones asustados.

Un beso de despedida

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos

La esperanza vaga de reunirse otra noche...

Y en sus ojos, las miradas tristes de un adiós apresurado.

-te amo Miroku –Repitió ella en susurro con una evidente preocupación en su tono de voz.

Ellos no podían seguir reuniéndose por tiempo indefinido sería mejor abstenerse o arriesgarse a hacerse evidentes y ser descubiertos.

Ambos se soltaron consientes de que desde ese mismo instante hasta que sus amigo estuvieran preparados ellos no eran nada mas que simples amigos.

Por primera vez un temor indescriptible dominaba lo mas recóndito de sus sentidos...

**El temor...  
**  
de que su amor nunca llegué a concretarse..

Continuara….

* * *

Si les gusta dejen review o Miroku-Tama(1) llorara TT.TT !!!!!!!!

(1).-Tama : forma infantil de decir -Sama


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno , antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles a emihiromi y a melitona-chan por apoyarme, muchas gracias, y despuesida emi-chan Miroku-tama esta feliz de que te agradara P, en cuanto a melitona-chan, aqui te dejo otro capi para cuando vuelvas...Sayounara y Domo arigatou!****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3 "El plan de Naraku"****  
**

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde la separación momentánea de Miroku y Kagome. Ambos fingían estar bien cuando Inuyasha, Sango o Shippou estaban cerca pero justo en el momento que se descuidaban, soltaban un suspiro desesperanzado, una lágrima desconsoladora , o se lanzaban entre ellos algunas miradas y besitos cariñosos

Era sorprendente observar como lograban confundir (pero eso no significa que no sospecharan que había algo raro) con facilidad a sus compañeros, quienes no sospechaban nada **AUN **de su romance secreto.

Inuyasha indico que podían detenerse a descansar. Miroku corrió enseguida a buscar algo de leña para que Kagome preparara los alimentos y esta se excusó y salió a buscar un río junto con Shippou por si lograban capturar algún pez y para conseguir agua pura; Inuyasha se ofrecía a ir a la búsqueda pero Kagome lo convenció de quedarse para que descansara ya que ella se ocuparía de todo.

En cuanto a Sango se encontraba sentada sobre una roca recuperándose de una batalla que el equipo había tenido recientemente y había salido dañada.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Inuyasha tratando de sonar indiferente

-Mejor, gracias-dijo Sango

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor verificando que nadie se acercara ,una vez seguro prosiguió.

-Oye Sango

-Dime

-¿No has notado la rara actitud de Kagome y Miroku durante estos días?

-¿de que estas hablando?

-Ellos creen que no o he notado pero sé...que pasa **algo**

-¿uhm?-lo miro confundida- no te entiendo

-¡Feh! Te explicare...Hay veces que en estos días he notado un cierto olor a sal en el aire , unas veces proviene de Kagome, otras de Miroku. También he notado que Kagome esta...rara conmigo

-¿ A que te refieres con rara?

-No lo se...su mirada...no es la misma, la forma en la que me habla es...diferente.

-Tal vez no sea nada Inuyasha y tú estas paranoico...lo único que si encuentro raro es el olor a sal al que te refieres, especialmente el que es proveniente de Houshi-Sama

-Mmmn...

-Además me sorprende que me digas todo esto, normalmente no eres muy fijado, ni muy comunicativo...

-Es que...desde esa noche en la que Kagome se puso mal he estado...

-¿preocupado?-completó Sango

-Si... –le costó admitir-además no sabia con quien mas hablar

-Ya veo...

Llego la noche trayendo consigo su oscuro y bello manto estelar, de nuevo como todas estas, el Inu-gumi se encontraba reunido alrededor de la fogata degustando su cena, cuando algo inesperado sucedió: una de las Shinidamachuu de Kikyou se materializó frente a Inuyasha y compañía.

Inuyasha titubeó en seguirla, pero al observar la inminente aprobación de Kagome se decidió a ir tras ella.

-¿Estas bien Kagome?-preguntó Shippou inocentemente

-Claro¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-respondió con sinceridad

-¿Qué ya no te molesta que el tonto de Inuyasha valla tras Kikyou?-le cuestiono el zorrito, por esa razón la exterminadora lo reprendió.

-Descuida Sango-sonrió Kagome- **No** Shippou, no me molesta en absoluto –contestó

Sango y Shippou la observaron con incredulidad y Miroku quien no había dicho nada, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa y reírse un poco para sus adentros.

Inuyasha atravesaba el bosque con rapidez extrema, deseaba aclarar rápidamente sus asuntos con Kikyou para volver con Kagome y por

mas raro que parezca ,encontrar en su rostro algún ademán de tristeza, celos o preocupación.

-"¡pero que me pasa! Realmente no deseo verla triste pero..."-se detuvo al observar que la Shinidamachuu se desvanecía -¿qué demonios?

Divisó una figura femenina corriendo con dificultad y abriéndose paso entre algunas ramas, y justo detrás de ella una presencia sobrenatural muy bien conocida por el hanyou.

-¡Kagura!-exclamó con fastidio

Kikyou se fue acercando a Inuyasha con lentitud, balanceándose. Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la miko estaba a punto de caer desmayada, ya se las vería después con esa maldita youkai.

-¡Kikyou!-exclamó sorprendido, la sacerdotisa, al contacto con sus manos se había desvanecido en el aire- **Una marioneta**... ¿pero que?...no entiendo...

Se volvió al escuchar una estruendosa y molesta risa.

-¡oh por favor Inuyasha¿No me digas que has caído en el viejo truco de la marioneta de nuevo?-se mofó Kagura acercándose con cautela

-¡Feh!-se sintió ofendido- y tu no me digas que a Naraku se le acabaron las ideas ¿eh? talvez esta es la única forma que encontró para llamar mi atención¡hmp! que patético... ¡me largo!

-Yo no lo creo así Inuyasha...

-¿Qué dices?-se alejó, pero enseguida choco contra un campo de energía y salió despedido por una carga eléctrica que lo dejo inconsciente.

Kagura volvió a reírse con más razón, el campo que había creado Naraku realmente había resultado ser tan efectivo como lo presumía.

-"¡Maldición!, no puedo encontrar a los demás"-pensaba una miko de cabellos azabaches que corría a través de la oscuridad del bosque tropezando y raspándose con algunas ramas- "si no me doy prisa esos Youkais terminaran por devorarme..."- miró a sus espaldas, cada vez mas cerca...

**Tropezó.**

**-**"Es mi fin"

Los Youkais se lanzaron sobre ella...

**¡Zaz¡Sangre!**

-¡Kiaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Kagome!

-Mi-ro-ku...gra-cias-murmuró

El Monje se había librado a tiempo de los Youkais pero uno logro alcanzar a lastimar un costado de Kagome

-déjame ver tu herida

-n-no es nada grave-le informo la chica

-déjame ver

-¿¡no será uno de tus planes para que me alce la blusa!?-le preguntó desconfiando

-¿¡que¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que...**me preocupas**

-Miroku...-lo miró con ternura

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?

-Si, déjame quitártelo-lo besó

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya, pero que es esto, yo solo buscaba un poco de entretenimiento con los amiguitos de Inuyasha y mira lo que he venido a encontrar-dijo Naraku después de observar la escena entre Kagome y Miroku desde el espejo de Kanna -esto me esta dando una idea-sonrió con malicia-será muy divertido jajajaja

**//.//  
**  
-Al fin se fueron esos Youkais...¿dónde estarán los demás?-escucho unas voces-deben ser ellos-se asomo por los arbustos..

¡No! No podía creer lo que veía... ¡Kagome!... ¡Miroku!..

Inuyasha despertó algo aturdido, después de recuperarse, recordó lo sucedido pero ya no encontró a Kagura.

-¿Qué rayos intentaban lograr?-olfateo el lugar- huela a sangre y es de... ¡Kagome!

Cuando llego (que por casualidad fue al mismo tiempo que Sango) se encontró con una escena algo no muy agradable...

-¡Kagome!... ¡Miroku!..¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto con decepción

-es lo mismo que yo me pregunto-anexó Sango

Rápidamente Kagome se bajó la blusa y Miroku quito sus manos de la cintura de ella, realmente los habían encontrado en una situación embarazosa pero no era lo que ellos creían...

-¡esperen¡Déjenme explicarles!

-creo...que no hay nada que explicar-dijo Sango con tristeza

-¡Maldito Miroku¡Esto debió ser obra tuya sabia que tramabas algo, te voy a!

-¡espera Inuyasha!

-¡apártate Kagome! No entiendo porque lo defiendes

-es que esto es un mal entendido...

-¿pero que sandeces estas diciendo¿Un mal entendido¿¡Que te quite la blusa!?

-¡si me dejaras explicarte!

-¡pues hazlo pronto antes de que decida matar a Miroku!-gritó Inuyasha ya desesperado

-Es que me atacaron unos Youkais, Miroku-Sama llegó a tiempo para salvarme pero uno de ellos alcanzó a lastimarme...

-"eso explica el olor a sangre"

-y yo lo único que trataba de hacer era curar su herida, nada mas...-confesó Miroku

-¿es eso cierto Kagome?-preguntó Sango desconfiando del Monje

-Si, te confieso que yo también creí que se trataba de una de sus artimañas mal intencionadas pero vi en su rostro que me hablaba con sinceridad por lo que decidí dejarme curar

-Entiendo...-dijo Sango-"no se porque pero...hay algo que me inquieta cuando los dejamos solos, tal vez no es muy frecuente, pero es por lo mismo... ¿Qué será?"

¿Paranoia?

o talvez...

**¿Celos?**

-¿Si nos crees verdad, Sango?

-Claro Houshi-sama

-¿y tu Inuyasha?

-¡feh!, bueno eso ya no interesa lo que quisiera saber es la razón por la cual Naraku hizo todo esto, no le veo sentido alguno.

-Tal vez solo estaba aburrido

-¿Tenderme una trampa solo por ocio?

-hey, cuando uno esta aburrido hace lo que sea –comentó Miroku

-¿Y que pasó con **Kikyou**?-preguntó Kagome de imprevisto

Inuyasha se alegró, tal vez Kagome estaba celosa, mientras que Miroku temió que lo que Inuyasha quería que fuera realmente fuese.(**XD**)

-"_¿Qué debía responderle a Kagome? Si le decía que había sido una trampa de Naraku no sabría si_ _ella había sentido celos por mi o no, pero en cambio, si le decía otra cosa..."_

-¡La **bese**!-mintió Inuyasha casi por impulso, realmente no había querido decirlo, bueno, al menos no concientemente

_-"¿Pero que había pasado con Inuyasha¿Por qué me había respondido tan "sinceramente" _(ella no sabe de la trampa de Naraku) _que se había besado con Kikyou, cuando en otras ocasiones no me respondía por temor a herirme¿Acaso sus intenciones eran esas¿Verme herida? _

No se lo permitiré..."

-¿Ah si¡**Que bueno** que se encuentra bien! 

Inuyasha se quedó estático y Miroku realmente estaba furioso porque había deducido las intenciones de Inuyasha solo que ocultaba **MUY** bien su furia. Sango solo escuchaba la conversación en silencio sorprendida por cada giro que daba.

-Realmente me había preocupado por la seguridad de Kikyou ya que como tú dices Inuyasha, Naraku posiblemente estaba aquí con un Objetivo y lo más probable es que este halla sido Kikyou, lo bueno es que estaba contigo y no lo pasó nada ¡Que bueno! –suspiro y sonrió-oye Sango ¿Qué tal si seguimos con el plan de la comida?

-Claro...-dijo desanimada

-¡Vamos!-dijo la miko con entusiasmo mientras se alejaba dejando atrás a sus demás amigos algo aturdidos por su extraña conversación.

-"¿Será que Kagome ya no siente nada por mi?"-se preguntó Inuyasha mientras la observaba alejarse-"no puede ser..."

-Hum...esos tontos, será divertido ver como se destruyen entre ellos-se decía Naraku- pero primero...tendré que sembrar la desconfianza y el temor en sus mentes ¿Quién será el mas vulnerable, será ¿Inuyasha, quien duda de Kagome? o tal vez la exterminadora...

-El monje es débil...-susurró Kanna mientras se lo mostraba por medio de su espejo- su corazón teme al abandono...

-¿Así que ese Monje teme que Kagome lo deje por Inuyasha ¿eh? Comencemos lentamente a formar las dudas y la desconfianza en sus compañeros...

Naraku sacó de su hakama (o como se llame ¬¬) una pequeña bolsa de tela morada, llamó a Kagura y se la entregó.

-¿qué hago con esto?

-Rocíalos sobre el Monje, procura que no caiga sobre nadie mas, para ellos tengo otros planes jajaja

-"¿Qué estas tramando Naraku?"

-procura que no te noten, especialmente Inuyasha.

-Su olfato me detectara

-Manipula el viento para que eso no suceda¿es tu trabajo no¡Para que sirves Kagura!

-pero ¿qué hay del Monje¿No detectara mi fuerza maligna?

-Para eso tienes a Kanna. Ahora ¡Vete!

-¡hmp! Vámonos Kanna-se van

-Que incompetente...pero cuando ya no me sirva mas...**la acabare**.

-Espero que Kagura no lo arruine, esos polvos son muy valiosos, me servirán bien para **dos** fines ¡jajajaja!

El espíritu de los vientos se encontraba oculta junto con Kanna sobre las ramas de un árbol, con su abanico manipulaba con destreza los vientos para que cierto hanyou no detectara su olor mientras que Kanna se ocupaba de ocultar la presencia de ambas.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando la chica albina habló.

-se acerca...

-¿De quien hablas Kanna?

-Nuestro objetivo...

-Bien

Se escucharon los sonidos de unas sandalias al caminar sobre el pasto y no paso mucho tiempo para que el monje al que buscaban apareciera caminando con suma tranquilidad y mejor aun, **muy **distraído.

-Es hora...

Sin hacer ruido Kagura roció los polvos en el aire y agitando un poco su abanico, los envió hacia el monje quien al inhalarlos sintió una leve picazón en su nariz.

-pero que Monje tan estúpido-susurró Kagura-No se ha dado cuenta de nada

-Vámonos...

-si

**//.//  
**  
El Monje se quedo un largo rato sentado mirando el césped. Aburrido o mas bien Cansado.

-¡achuu!-estornudó Miroku- ya es tarde... Lo mejor será irme a dormir, ha sido un día muy pesado.

Regresó al campamento donde se encontraban los demás dormidos.

Inuyasha detectó su llegada con sus potentes sentidos. Lo miró de reojo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a dar un paseo..

-Bien, iré a Inspeccionar, talvez haya algún Youkai cerca-dijo y se alejó saltando de rama en rama.

-ahora si...a dormir-murmuró recostándose sobre su futón y cerrando sus ojos con cansancio

_Dulces sueños...Monje_

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 "Dulces pesadillas"**

Un eco resonaba en la oscuridad. Se oía lejano, solitario, perdido.

-¿Kagome?... ¿Kagome?

Del silencio surgieron risas, voces alegres, pero no lograba ver nada.

-¿Dónde estarán todos? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde rayos estoy?... ¡Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango¿Hay Alguien?...

De nuevo sonaron risas.

Pero nada...

Su vista se fue aclarando, hasta que sus ojos distinguieron que se encontraba en un bosque.

-Valla...-se alivió un poco

Escucho ruidos provenientes de los arbustos. Se acerco con lentitud. Por alguna extraña razón su corazón palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Entonces lo vio... y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos...

-Kagome...

La muchacha al escuchar su nombre reacciono girando un poco su cabeza, deteniendo los besos de Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué?

-Ah, eres tu Miroku-dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia

Miroku se quedó helado

¿Acaso ya no lo amaba?

Inuyasha quien se encontraba bajo Kagome, con cierto cinismo y descaro miró al Monje con despreció por interrumpir su"velada" con su amada.

-Mejor Vámonos Kagome, donde no nos interrumpan.

-Tienes razón, aquí ya no se respeta la privacidad

-"¿_QUE_?"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

-pues con los labios cariño ¿de que otra forma se te ocurre?

-¿Que pasó con **nosotros**?

-¿Nosotros? -rió-**nunca** hubo nosotros Miroku¿qué no estaba claro? Solo era un juego, diversión, tu bien sabes que **siempre he amado y amare** a Inuyasha 

-no...¡NO! tu me juraste... ¡tu me dijiste!

**--Flash back-- **

_**-Ya no amo mas a Inuyasha… **_

_**-te amo Miroku**_

**--Fin del Flash back--**

-¡Basta!-explotó Inuyasha- ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez¿¡Qué no oíste que no te ama?! Ella es **mía, vete** haciendo la idea

-¿¡Por qué jugaste conmigo¡Por que maldita sea!-gritó exasperado mientras agitaba a Kagome esperando respuesta

Ella le respondió de la manera más fría y seca posible:

-Solo quería que tuvieras una probada...de lo que siente **Sango** cada vez que te vas con otra mujer. ¿Y bien¿A que sabe? Rico ¿no?- se mofó

-no puede ser...

-así es Miroku ¿qué te pareció mi jueguito?-dijo Sango saliendo de entre las sombras

Miroku casi sufría un infarto de tantas sorpresas, así que se quedo mudo.

-así es como quería verte Miroku..._**sufriendo**_...sufriendo como yo siempre sufrí al verte correr a los brazos de otra mujer-comenzó a llorar- ¿sabes lo que es eso¿El dolor que provoca?, ustedes lo saben ¿verdad Kagome, Inuyasha?

-así es, por eso decidimos ayudarte, después de sufrir tanto por un amor no correspondido.

-perdóname Kagome, estaba ciego-dijo Inuyasha

-esta bien amor, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta, lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos-se besan

Sango comienza a llorar con mas intensidad.

-¿lo ves Miroku? A eso se le llama amor¿por qué nosotros no pudimos ser así¡RESPONDE!

-Vámonos Inuyasha, este asunto ya no nos concierne

-si amor

Inuyasha y Kagome se van perdiendo en la oscuridad. Miroku al ver esto por fin reacciona y no acepta la verdad, no cree en las palabras de Kagome. Quiere alcanzarla...

-¡por favor! **¡Te amo!** ¡Te amo!, Te a...mo...-sus palabras eran ahogadas por el llanto- confié en ti...no dude de tu amor y te vas con **él**, como siempre temí...

Temí..

Temí...

Temí...

Temí...

-**¡Miroku¿Qué tienes?  
**

-¿esta llorando?

-¿qué le pasara?

-shhhh esta despertando

_(Miroku)"Recuerdo que en ese momento el abrir los ojos y ver los rostros de mis amigos alrededor mío, alivio el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho."_

-suspiró-realmente nos tenias preocupados Miroku-Sama

-¡feh! Yo no estaba preocupado

-¿se encuentra bien Houshi-Sama?

-estoy bien...Sango-dijo Miroku incorporándose

Todos se quedaron mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué todos me miran de esa manera tan sospechosa?

-jeje no es nada Houshi-Sama es solo que...

Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle

Ni siquiera Inuyasha o el imprudente Shippou

Mejor no decir nada.

-estábamos preocupados, es todo-completó Kagome

-iré a dar un paseo

-¿te importa si te acompaño?-dijo Kagome, por lo que los demás la miraron curiosos, ella se percató y anexó- es que necesito unas hierbas medicinales y algunas otras cosas que solo me puede ejercer el bosque y como usted sabe esta lleno de Youkais...no me gustaría ir sola...

-bueno pues en ese caso-dijo Miroku con cierto tono de disgusto- ¿por qué no le pides a Inuyasha que te acompañe?

Kagome se alarmó ¿por qué Miroku le haría eso? Ahora tendría que ir con Inuyasha.

-Bueno Miroku-sama, como usted sabe a Inuyasha le molesta que le pida ese tipo de favores y como usted es mas flexible creí que no le molestaría acompañarme, veo que me equivoque, Vamos Inuyasha

-pe-pero

-¡He dicho Vamos!

-¡feh! Como quieras...

Y así los tres se marcharon cada quien por su lado dejando a Sango con Shippou y Kirara de nuevo.

-"_Es mi imaginación o algo mas hay aquí_" ¿por qué habrán actuado de esa manera?

-tal vez estén peleados-dijo Shippou

-miu-agregó Kirara

-¡Ah! Shippou, Kirara

-¿Que sucede?

-lo lamentó olvide que estaban aquí –contesto apenada-"_no me di cuenta que dije eso en voz alta_"

-no importa-dijo Shippou desanimado- ya me estoy acostumbrando a este tipo de trato

-ooh lo siento, es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-se disculpó

-como todos...-susurró-pero esta bien, ya no es importante...

Sango trató de sonreír, no pudo. Estaba harta de no saber que pasaba alrededor suyo.

- "_Primero Kagome se pone mal por un comentario Mío_

_Luego Inuyasha descubre que Miroku y Kagome lloran en silencio _

Después Los encontramos a ambos en una situación embarazosa

Y ahora Miroku solloza entre sueños y parece estar molesto con Kagome

¿Qué sigue? 

_¿Que de repente Kagome y Miroku salgan con un amorío secreto?" _

-No, pero que tonterías estoy pensando-se rió de su idea tan absurda- eso nunca podría suceder... ¿O si? 

Naraku observaba con alegría desde el espejo de Kanna, como su plan se llevaba a cabo con éxito.

-y eso que ni siquiera he comenzado con la mejor parte jajaja

-El monje esta perdiendo la confianza por la miko...-dijo Kanna casi en susurró

-es increíble lo que un **estúpido** mal sueño puede lograr...

-te equivocas Kagura...esto no solo fue un mal sueño, mas bien fue un adentramiento en los miedos mas profundos del Monje. Podría decirte más pero...eso ya seria darte demasiada información.

-¡hmp!

-ahora silencio que lo mejor apenas esta por venir...

-¿pero que sucede conmigo? Empuje a Kagome directamente hacia los brazos de Inuyasha justo cuando teníamos la oportunidad de estar juntos y...a solas...pero..._**ese sueño **_esa pesadilla, fue tan real...Sentí como mi corazón ardía entre las llamas del infierno cuando Kagome decía no amarme...

-¿Qué es esto?-se dijo mientras limpiaba sus mejillas que se encontraban pegajosas-..._**lágrimas secas**_...no lo había notado.

-ah con que era por eso...

**//Flash back//  
**  
-**¿se encuentra bien Houshi-Sama? **

-estoy bien...Sango-dijo Miroku incorporándose

Todos se quedaron mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué todos me miran de esa manera tan sospechosa? 

**-jeje no es nada Houshi-Sama es solo que...**

**Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle. **

Ni siquiera Inuyasha o el imprudente Shippou. 

**Mejor no decir nada.**

**-estábamos preocupados, es todo-completó Kagome **

//Fin del Flash back//

-pero...esa pesadilla, fue tan real...

_Y si..._

_Era una señal_

_Una señal que me decía que me detuviera antes de llegar a sentir ese dolor._

_Y si ella lo ama..._

_Y si..._

-Aagh Kagome ¿por qué tardas tanto?-pregunto Inuyasha aburrido de ver a la miko recoger "hierbas"

-voy Inuyasha, ya casi termino "_genial, y ahora tengo que hacerme la muy ocupada cuando realmente no necesito esto_"

-oye...

-Dime

-¿Sabes por que Miroku estaba...?

-No, no lo se-respondió cortante

-¿ustedes están peleados?

-pues..."_no lo se, me preocupa Miroku..."_

-ambos son muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?-dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Curiosidad...

-Pues si...creo que él es...como **mi mejor amigo**

-"_su mejor amigo_" pero Kagome...dime entonces ¿En donde quedo **Yo**?-preguntó sentido

-"_es cierto...se supone que Inuyasha era mi mejor amigo¡puf! lo eche a perder... ¿qué le digo?.."_ pues tú...eres... ¡aay bueno¡¿A que viene este interrogatorio de todas maneras?!

-aah no, no me cambies de tema

-¡No tu no me cambies de tema!

-¡ya te dije que es solo curiosidad!

-¡Bueno pues yo tengo curiosidad por saber!...

-¿¡¡QUE!!?

-¿yo que soy tuyo?

Inuyasha se sorprendió, no lo había pensado ¿qué significaba Kagome para el?

- tu eres...

-¡Basta! Debería dejar de estar haciendo suposiciones absurdas-se reprendió Miroku-después de todo...solo fue una pesadilla...

-¡Miroku!-dijo Kagome desde lo lejos-

-¡Kagome!-contesto recibiéndola en sus brazos.

-Miroku tenemos que hablar..

-Sí lo se, me comporte como un idiota pero...-ella lo detuvo

-Es que ya no lo soporto...-murmuró-hoy he hablado con Inuyasha

-¿eh?

-Si...cuando **rechazaste **mi compañía, Inuyasha me confesó que ya no siente nada por Kikyou y que..._me ama_...

-y tu lo rechazaste ¿verdad?-preguntó con temor

-yo...-trató de decir pero las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas- ¡no pude Miroku!...se lanzó sobre mí, pero mi cuerpo no respondía¡era como si lo deseara!...así que...**me entregue a él**...

_Mi corazón fue atravesado por mil flechas envenenadas_

-no Kagome...no...¡Por favor! **¡¡Detén ya esta maldita broma cruel!!** Mi corazón ya esta muy desgastado como para lidiar con esto...y cada pedazo..._se desmorona_...con cada palabra...que sale de tus labios...

-¡lo lamento¡Perdón!- dijo la miko con el corazón destrozado- ¡¡nunca fue mi intención!! **¡¡Creí que ya no lo amaba!!**

-¡¡Y HASTA ESTE MOMENTO VIENES A DARTE CUENTA!! Justo cuando estoy **mas enamorado que nadie**, cuando siento que sin ti ya no respiro¡que me muero!-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-trata de entender...

-¡NO¡Tu entiéndeme a mi Kagome!-su visión se encontraba deformada debido a las lágrimas que sus ojos emanaban- ¿¡qué sentirías tu si fueras traicionada por la persona que mas amas!?

-¡pues en parte también es culpa tuya!

-¡¡si por amarte tanto!!

-no te hagas el inocente...¡¡si hubieras aceptado que te acompañara esto no hubiera pasado en primer lugar!!

-Es...-dijo temblando-cierto...también... ¡¡ES MI CULPA!!

**-¡¡¡ AAAAAGH !!!!!**

Despertó.

Su respiración era agitada, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido y, como la vez anterior...

sus ojos:

Estaban empapados en lágrimas.

Todos sus miedos... se vieron reflejados

en una simple...

_**-Pesadilla...**_

**_continuara..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 ;  
"Los Celos Matan. La aparición de Kohaku y Hakudoshi"  


* * *

******Volviendo a la discusión entre Inuyasha y Kagome...

- tu eres...

**-¡¡ AAAAARGH !!**

-¡¿Escuchaste eso!?-preguntó Kagome alarmada

-parece ser...

-¡Miroku!-dijo y salió disparada en su búsqueda

-¡espérame Kagome! "¿_Por qué Kagome se preocupa tanto por ese tonto_ "-suspiro-¡feh! "_Tranquilo Inuyasha_" Solo son amigos-murmuro-solo eso...

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡Miroku!-grito Kagome acercándose hacia el. Se tranquilizó al verlo-¿estas bien?

-Kagome...Sí, si...estoy bien-contesto esquivando la mirada de la joven

-¿Qué pasa, por que no me miras a los ojos?

-n-no es nada

En un rápido movimiento Kagome sostuvo la barbilla del Monje para ver en sus ojos lo que ocultaba.

-Estabas...Llorando-susurró

-Kagome yo..."_debo ser fuerte...yo soy un hombre...no debo llorar y menos frente Kagome, pero...no creo poder mas..."_

-Confía en mí-dijo

-T-Tuve...

Una palabra más...lo haría romper en llanto

(Kagome)"_El verlo tan vulnerable...me partía el corazón, pensé que terminaría llorando así que lo abracé."_

_(Miroku)__"Y fue entonces cuando se me olvido mi orgullo, ya que al sentir el abrazo de Kagome, una mar de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos como lluvia de verano."_

-tuve tanto miedo Kagome...

-¿Qué sucedió?

-por favor...no me preguntes-contestó entre lágrimas-solo...**abrázame**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha se había quedado atrás y por haberse hundido en sus pensamientos, había perdido de vista a Kagome

-Esa tonta... ¡le dije que me esperara!-olfatea-...lágrimas

Se apresuro siguiendo el olor de las lágrimas mezclado con Kagome. Escucho voces. Se oculto tras un árbol

-tuve tanto miedo Kagome...

Esa era la voz de Miroku

-"¡feh! ni que me importara"

(Inuyasha)"_Claro que apreciaba a Miroku...pero ahora yo estaba lleno de __**celos"**_

y enseguida escuchó la de Kagome

-¿Qué sucedió?

-"_que rayos... ¿por que me oculto para espiarlos_?"-pensó

Estaba saliendo de su escondite pero se arrepintió

-"_solo un segundo..."_

-por favor...no me preguntes-contestó entre lágrimas-solo...**abrázame**

-"¡_Que! ¿Como esta eso de "abrázame"? lo voy a..."_

(Inuyasha)"_En ese momento decidí salir de mi guarida para detener esa locura, pero al parecer...esta termino deteniéndome a mí..._

_El solo ver como Kagome abrazaba tan cariñosamente a Miroku me hacia sentir tan...tan...tan ¡mal! , tan débil, ¡tan vulnerable! Y lo peor... no podía moverme, era como si mis pies estuvieran enterrados en la tierra, como si mi cuerpo estuviese entumecido y como si mis ojos no pudieran cerrarse...Así que tuve que verlo todo...TODO."_

-"¿_Es esto lo que le sucede a Kagome cada vez que me ve con Kikyou?"_ imposible-murmuró-"¿_Tanto dolor le he causado durante todo este tiempo?"_

Y sin más preámbulo dejó escapar un leve sollozo, silencioso, y más que nada, fugaz para que nadie se enterara de aquel momento de vulnerabilidad.

-"_aah pero que idiota soy...Kagome solo esta ofreciéndole consuelo como buena AMIGA que es, será mejor que deje de ocultarme_"

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Después de unos minutos, Kagome se soltó de su abrazo de Miroku, había recordado algo...

-Bueno no te preguntare que sucedió pero será mejor que nos separemos. Ten -dijo entregándole un pañuelo- es para que te limpies, Inuyasha ha de estar por llegar y no querrás que te encuentre así ¿verdad?

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué hacías con Inuyasha?-preguntó celoso

-¿No recuerdas que tu NO quisiste acompañarme? Pues estábamos hablando cuando te escuche gritar y...

-"¿_y que hubiera pasado si Kagome no me hubiera escuchado? ¿Habría pasado algo entre ella e Inuyasha?"_

-¡Kagome! ¡Miroku!-interrumpió Inuyasha saliendo de detrás de un

Árbol

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Kagome disimulando su sorpresa

-¡tonta! Te dije que me esperaras-reclamó el muchacho-pero ¡feh! Eso ya no importa, ahora dime ¿qué había pasado con Miroku?

-eeeeste... "¿_Qué le digo?, ¿Qué le digo_?"

-Un Youkai me atacó-respondió el monje con rapidez

-¿ah si?-dijo el hanyou alzando una ceja

-¡essss cierto!-Le apoyó Kagome

-"¿_¡Por qué me ocultan la verdad_!?" entiendo

Inuyasha decidió no decir nada más al respecto, ya que tenia argumentos suficientes para desmentir el hecho que sus amigos describían, pues si un Youkai lo hubiera atacado ¿dónde estaban sus restos? ¿Y el olor? , no había nada, además...el había visto lo que pasó y estaba muy lejos de ser un ataque Youkai. Pero lo que no entendía era el porque se empeñaban en ocultar que Kagome consolaba a Miroku con un simple **abrazo de amigos.**

-"_Debe ser el orgullo de hombre de Miroku_" Si eso es...

-¿Qué dices Inuyasha?

-eh...creo que deberíamos regresar al campamento

-Vamos

-si...

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**  
**Naraku seguía observando todos los movimientos del Inu-gumi desde el espejo de Kanna

-Fíjate bien Kagura-dijo Naraku preparándose para la segunda parte de su plan- como todo sale a la perfección... Ahora Inuyasha también desconfía de la sacerdotisa y el monje, y muy pronto...Kagome desconfiara también jajaja

_-"Como si me interesara"_

**-**ahora viene la segunda parte de mi plan ¡prepara a Kohaku!

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Hola chicos –saludo Sango, alegre de que sus amigos regresaran-¿Cómo les fue en su...¿Hum?-nadie le hacia caso.

-¡Kagome!-exclamó Shippou saltando al hombro de Kagome lo que la saco de sus pensamientos

-hola Shippou –sonrió-

-¿Por qué todos están extraños?-pregunto el niño

-¿Extraños? Jeje tienes mucha imaginación

-Claro...

-Guarden sus cosas tenemos que seguir-dijo Inuyasha de manera autoritaria. Nadie le reclamó.-Miroku ¿cuál es la aldea mas cercana y a cuanto tiempo nos queda?

-Creo que es...Iwashu y si caminamos todo el día llegaremos al anochecer...-informó

-Bien, entonces iremos allá a investigar sobre el paradero de Naraku

-¿Y por que de repente tienes ganas de ir a una aldea?-preguntaron sus amigos con curiosidad. Ese comportamiento no era normal en el

-pues...

-¿pues?

-pues...

-¡¡qué??

-¡es que tengo ganas de buena comida!

-Caída al estilo anime-

-uuy Inuyasha

-no Kagome ¡no!

-¡Osuwari!

El collar atrajo a Inuyasha hacia el suelo

-aaghw-se quejó

-bueno-sonrió Shippou-creo que toda esta volviendo a la normalidad.

**  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La Youkai de los vientos se introdujo a una habitación, ya allí, cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Inspecciono el cuarto buscando una figura. Lo encontró recargado sobre la pared tomando una siesta.

-¿Qué quieres Kagura?-preguntó él sin que la mujer pronunciara palabra

-¡jum! Que molesto eres.-se quejó- Naraku quiere que te dirijas a Iwashu junto con Kohaku-dijo, y antes de que "el mocoso" le preguntara algo más, abandono la habitación.

-Espero encontrarme de nuevo con Inuyasha, hace tiempo que no me divierto con el jeh...-sonrió con malicia

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un rato después el Inu-gumi ya se encontraba viajando en dirección a Iwashu.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ya estaba anocheciendo y a lo lejos se podían distinguir las casas de madera pero...Inuyasha logró olfatear algo más:

-Huele a... sangre-

-Inuyasha, -dijo Kagome enseguida- percibo un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama

-¡oh no!-se admiró Sango. Miroku fue el único que se dio cuenta-"_ese fragmento puede ser de..."¡_Kohaku_!_-exclamó y salió corriendo en dirección de la aldea

Inuyasha fue el único que logró ir a su misma velocidad

-¡Espéranos Sango!-grito Kagome-¡Kirara!

-¡Roaar!-se transforma y Kagome sube en ella.

-¿Miroku-sama no viene?

-vamos-dijo y montó .Estaba preocupado por Sango**.**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sango había llegado velozmente a la aldea, llevándose una no grata sorpresa: Se encontraba totalmente destruida.

-Todos...están muertos

-así es-dijo un voz misteriosa-pero muy pronto tu serás parte de ellos jajaja

-¿Qué?

Un veloz ataque fue dirigido hacia Sango, pero antes de llegar a su destino, Inuyasha lo detuvo con un zarpazo de su espada.

El arma se le fue devuelta a su dueño quien la recibió con una sola mano.

-¿esta bien sango?

-¡Kohaku! Tú... ¿¡Tú hiciste esto!? ¡¿Tú mataste a toda esta gente!?-preguntó a punto de llorar-

-Bueno-interrumpió de nuevo la voz-no le dejemos todo el crédito a este pobre exterminador-apareció-¿tú que piensas Kohaku? –El chico no respondió-¡ah lo olvidaba! Tú no tienes mente propia jajajaja

-GRRR ¡Hakudoshi!-gruño Inuyasha-

-maldito... ¡MALDITO!-gritó Sango lanzando su ataque contra él pero Kohaku se lo detuvo con un ágil movimiento-¡Kohaku! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por que lo haces? Yo soy tu hermana, Sango, ¡trata de recordar!

-No gastes saliva mujer, el no te reconocerá nunca jajaja

-¡ve!-se oyó decir a distancia

-¿qué?-una flecha atravesó a Hakudoshi, quien se regenero mas lentamente de lo normal

-la próxima vez te acabare-dijo Kagome apuntándole a Hakudoshi .Ella acababa de llegar junto con Miroku quien salió a auxiliar a Sango.

-¿Estas bien sango?

-¡Houshi-Sama!-exclamó y se lanzo a sus brazos con los ojos

Empapados, producto del llanto. Miroku le correspondió el abrazo, consolándola, pero Kagome al ver esto, le dio un poco de celos y se distrajo. Hakudoshi aprovecho esto para atacarla.

-¡cuidado Kagome!-gritó Inuyasha tratando de advertirle

Muy tarde, el ataque fue directo.

-¡NOOOOOO!

La lanza de Hakudoshi había atravesado violentamente el pecho de la miko, él sonrió burlonamente mientras miraba su agonía, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con el impacto, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas débil, entrecortada.

Sin menor cuidado desengancho su lanza del pecho de la joven, quien lanzó varios gritos de dolor, sintió como la sangre salpicaba su rostro y el de su atacante, él la miró con un brillo de emoción aterrorizante, y la sangre que cayó sobre sus labios, rápidamente fue limpiada por su lengua.

Los demás, que se habían quedado estáticos en ese transcurso, reaccionaron minutos después al escuchar los quejidos de Kagome.

Inuyasha fue el primero en salir del shock, seguido de Miroku, ambos con una furia desmedida.

-¡¡Miserable!! ¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!-gruñó potentemente mientras avanzaba velozmente a atacarlo con su Espada.

Hakudoshi esquivó hábilmente el golpe que Inuyasha había mandado con su espada, dejando caer pesadamente a Kagome sobre el césped chorreando en sangre.

Miroku se acercó a ella con evidente preocupación y algunas lágrimas que ocultaba con el sudor que bañaba su rostro, pero a pesar de tratar aparentar compostura, en su interior estaba completamente desecho.

Con sus manos temblorosas volteo delicadamente el cuerpo de Kagome y lo que vio, no le gusto para nada...Toda la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta estaba completamente color carmesí, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas, habían adquirido un color pálido, su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspaduras debido al impacto que recibió al caerse y sus ojos se encontraban en blanco...

Impresionado y acongojado, apretó contra su pecho el cuerpo de la miko y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas que tenía acumuladas.

Sango le pareció extraño su actitud, pero después sintió el mismo dolor que él de ver a **una amiga** en esas condiciones y también soltó en llanto.

Inuyasha después de su breve persecución con Hakudoshi corrió en dirección a Miroku, pero Kohaku interfirió atacándolo con su arma para que no llegara a su destino, Inuyasha lo esquivo, pero Kohaku siguió atacándolo con constancia, y a decir verdad para Inuyasha era cada vez mas difícil esquivar los ataques del exterminador..

-"¡_Maldición!, es muy rápido_"-pensó el hanyou-"_pero_..."-volteó a ver hacia Kagome-¡¡Hazte aun lado!!-exclamó ya con impaciencia empujando con fuerza al muchacho para abrirse paso.

Kohaku salió a estrellarse contra un árbol que lo dejo inconsciente. Hakudoshi solo observaba los movimientos de todos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al parecer, se había pasado un poco con la miko.

-"_bueno, confío en que no se morirá jaja_"

-ya es suficiente Hakudoshi...regresen- escuchó decir una voz

-hmp, justo cuando comenzaba a divertirme-se quejó- en fin , nos veremos pronto...Inuyasha...espero tu amiguita no este muerta en ese entonces jajajajaja – se burló mientras esperaba que Kohaku, quien se encontraba dentro de un campo de energía inconsciente, llegara hasta donde el se encontraba.

Inuyasha vio la escena con desagrado, tenía ganas de hacer pedazos a Hakudoshi con sus propias manos, pero ahora no era el momento, Kagome lo necesitaba, así que no tuvo más opción que dejarlo escapar junto con el exterminador.

-Me las pagaran...-murmuró

**Continuara...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil disculpas por la espera milenaria para aquellas personitas especiales que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic ññ se que lo he dejado abandonado mucho tiempo. Primero porque tenía cosas de las escuela y segundo porque empeze con otros proyectos por ahí y este se me pasó, aún asi tratare de seguirlo, a ver que pasa.**

**Gracias a:  
cieloselene: no es mucho lo que me dices pero se te agredece que dejes un comentario. Perdon por tardar!!  
emihiromi:kyaaa tu siempre tan linda.Se arrodilla perdon por hacerte esperar! ya aqui te traigo otro capi (creo que puse demasiados flash backs en el XD)  
Ailei-chan: Gracias Gracias! me he dado cuenta de que mi escritura es algo arcaica en este fic comparado con otros que tengo, tratare de corregir ese error y de nuevo gracias por comentar!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 "Suposiciones erradas"**

Inuyasha caminaba con impaciencia de un lado a otro, su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y con intenciones de sacar a relucir sus lágrimas. Todo debido a que Kagome había sido gravemente herida en batalla horas atrás y lo peor del caso...**Por su culpa**...Por no saberla proteger.

-Inuyasha..-le llamó Sango saliendo de la cabaña

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó Miroku adelantándosele al Hanyou

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Inuyasha, notándolo  
-Pues...

-¡Habla ya!-dijeron los dos al unísono

-Ya logramos parar la hemorragia y la Anciana Kaede le coloco unas plantas que le ayudaran a sanar con mayor rapidez pero, aún...esta muy delicada.

Inuyasha sonrió aliviado, iba pedir verla cuando sintió una brisa pasar a su lado, quedó desconcertado al ver a Miroku caminar apresuradamente hacia el interior de la cabaña.

-Iré a verla-anunció

_(Inuyasha)Ni siquiera preguntó si podía entrar...sólo...entro y ya._

Inuyasha observo sus acciones con enojo y después de un rato de atontamiento le siguió el paso encontrándose con una escena sumamente incómoda para él.

Kagome, quien por cierto acababa de despertar hacia unos instantes, tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Miroku, ambos se miraban de una manera extraña. Miroku acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos azabaches de la miko mientras conversaban.

-**Tuve mucho miedo** de que pudieras morir...

-Yo también...-respondió Kagome-pero me siento feliz de poder seguir con vida porque así puedo disfrutar más tiempo con mis amigos-se detuvo y siguió-¿No es así, Inuyasha?

-Si...-respondió el hanyou con cierto recelo.

-Ah Inuyasha, no sabia que estabas aquí-admitió el monje algo sorprendido. Pudo haber terminado diciendo algo comprometedor, por suerte, Kagome se había dado cuenta y le había avisado por medio de esa pregunta hacia Inuyasha.

-Mejor...vengo a verte después-dijo él saliendo veloz para no ser detenido

-¿Sospechara algo?-preguntó Kaede, quien observaba todo desde una esquina sombría de la cabaña.

-¡Anciana Kaede!, ¡olvide que usted estaba aquí!-exclamó Miroku.

-Disculpe, pero... ¿a que se refiere con la pregunta "sospechara algo"?-inquirió Kagome, débilmente.

-No tienen que fingir conmigo chicos. Yo se todo al respecto de su relación-contestó calmadamente. Kagome y Miroku se sobresaltaron-No se preocupen, prometo no comentar nada, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que Sango e Inuyasha se enteren de la verdad, si siguen ocultando esto...a la larga será mas doloroso.

-Tiene razón Señora Kaede, pronto lo haremos-dijo el Monje sosteniendo la mano de Kagome con delicadeza.

-Sí,pronto-repitió la miko cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sango se dirigía a la cabaña cargando un enorme traste de agua fría, ¿para qué? , "simplemente por precaución" pensaba ella.

-Nunca se sabe cuando se puede necesitarla-se dijo mientras seguía caminando.

Cuando se encontró cerca de la entrada de la cabaña, se paró un poco cansada, después de todo, el trayecto desde río no era tan corto. Después de sus breves minutos de descanso, se dispuso a seguir avanzando, pero se detuvo segundos después al sentir el "trasto" de agua fría volcarse sobre ella mojando su ropa y haciéndola caer de espaldas. Lo último que alcanzo a definir fue una mancha roja alejándose rápidamente y que por supuesto, no había tenido la cortesía de disculparse.

-Es mas, creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero, obviamente se trataba de Inuyasha –suspiró- tendré que regresar al río por otro pesado "trasto" de agua fría. Será **interesante **ver quien me lo tira encima ahora –comento sarcásticamente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha corrió sin parar hasta quedar frente a frente con el río. Observo su reflejo en él; luego, se agacho y echó algo de agua en el rostro.Volvió a mirar su reflejo.

-¿Pero que me pasa?-se pregunto

-Es exactamente lo que yo me pregunto-dijo una voz provocando que Inuyasha se parara del susto.

-Sango-exhaló-eres tu...

-Claro Inuyasha ¿A quien esperabas? ¿Al coco?(n/a: no se si ya existía XD)

-¡Feh! ¿Y desde cuando tienes ese sentido del humor "_tan_" molesto?

-Tal vez _siempre_ lo he tenido pero nunca te habías tomado el tiempo suficiente para hablar conmigo y darte cuenta-respondió con cierto tono de reproche

Inuyasha, vencido, solo se limito a observarla.

-"_Que molesta es, pero me siento un poco culpable, tiene razón, nunca le presto atención, ni siquiera como los buenos amigos que se supone deberíamos ser, y ¡feh! Para colmo, esta mojada, en esas condicio...esperen un momento... ¿Mojada?"_ Disculpa Sango...pero... ¿Por qué rayos estas mojada?

-Así que realmente no te diste cuenta

-¿Darme cuenta de que?-preguntó alzando una ceja, confundido.

-suspiró-Lo sabia...cuando saliste de la cabaña, yo llevaba cargando un balde con agua, chocaste conmigo y me lo tiraste encima.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Que esto no lo prueba?-mencionó señalando su ropa empapada

-Lo lamento...-se disculpo suavecito, sentándose sobre el césped.

Sango se preocupó, Inuyasha estaba actuando de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-interrogó sentándose a su lado-¿Hay algo que te inquiete?

-Yo...

**/Flash back/  
**  
Miroku acariciaba cariñosamente los cabellos azabaches de la miko mientras le decía:

-**Tuve mucho miedo** de que pudieras morir...

-Yo también...-respondió Kagome-pero me siento feliz de poder seguir con vida porque así puedo disfrutar más tiempo con mis amigos-se detuvo y siguió-¿No es así, Inuyasha?

**/Fin Del Flash back/  
**

**-**Sango, ¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que Miroku **ame** a una mujer que no seas tú?-La chica se desconcertó un poco, guardo silencio por unos instantes y luego, sonrió melancólicamente.

-Por su puesto Inuyasha, cada día al verlo cortejar toda dama que se le atraviese en el camino, me pregunto si alguno de esos días terminara enamorándose de alguna de ellas, olvidando la promesa que me hizo... Si es así, tendré que aceptarlo y dejarlo ir...por que...por que **quiero que sea feliz**, aunque no sea a mi lado...

-No quise...

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, estoy bien, pero... ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-N-no es nada, es que...

-¿Crees que Kagome esta enamorada de alguien mas?

-¿C-Cómo l-o?

-Jaja Inuyasha, eres algo obvio ¿no crees?

-¡Feh!-exclamó desviando la mirada ruborizado.-ella no te ha...

-No, no me ha comentado nada

-¡Al menos déjame terminar la oración!-se quejó

-¡Perdón! Pero no tienes que ponerte así. Volviendo al tema, ¿no tienes algún sospechoso?

-"_¿Miroku?, no , él no, a pesar de que sentí celos hace rato al verlos, eso no puede ser posible, sólo son amigos, además, él esta enamorado de Sango...No seria correcto hacer pasar un mal rato a Sango sólo por que me encele de ver a dos amigos preocupándose..." _Sólo Kouga-contestó, molesto

-¿Lo has visto por aquí?

-Pues...no...

-No creo que Kagome se halla enamorado de Kouga de un día para otro.¿Algo anormal que hayas visto en ella?

-Sólo que todo el tiempo esta en las nubes...

-¿Alguna presencia extraña?...  
-No-respondió secamente. Un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente- ¡Sesshomaru!

-¿Sesshomaru?-inquirió Sango. Mientras Inuyasha susurraba algo parecido a: "ese patán"-¿Qué tiene que ver Sesshomaru en esto?

-Su presencia se ha mantenido cerca de nosotros estos últimos días y aun no entiendo por que. Me lo he estado preguntando, pero creo que ya encontré la respuesta...todo encaja. Kagome esta enamorada de alguien mas y ese alguien...puede ser **Sesshomaru**-declaró con pesar, ni que le agradara la idea de haber perdido el amor de Kagome, pero todavía no podía creerlo.

-Pe-pero que ¿Sesshomaru no odiaba a los humanos?

-Nunca dije que los sentimientos de Kagome fueran correspondidos...

Guardaron silencio un rato considerable y luego Sango dedujo:  
-¡El olor a sal en el aire!, El olor del que me comentaste...-hizo una pausa y bajo el volumen de su voz-eso lo explica...pero no creo que...

-El corazón no puede controlarse Sango

-¿Pero de donde sacaste esa idea tan absurda?

-A estas alturas, ya no se que pensar.Tal vez haber encontrado a Sesshomaru tan cerca esa noche...

**/Flash Back/**

La vez que Kagome se había puesto mal por una pregunta de Sango, había huido a un lugar desconocido para Inuyasha, y cuando estaba a punto de ir tras ella, Miroku se le había adelantado.

Después de pasar un rato consolando a Sango, esta se calmo y se quedó dormida, minutos después llegó Miroku diciendo que no había logrado encontrar a Kagome y también se acostó a dormir.Pero él(Inuyasha), se sentía inquieto, preocupado, molesto , necesitaba ver a Kagome y lo necesitaba ya.

Se levanto del suelo y sacudió su hakama, y, asegurándose de que el Monje y La exterminadora estuvieran durmiendo, se marcho a buscarla.

-Demonios, ¿Dónde estas Kagome?-Calló tras escuchar el crujir varias ramas .Pronto, el olor característico de cierto Youkai invadió sus fosas nasales provocando que su rostro tornara una expresión de desagrado-Sesshomaru...

No había ni terminado de pronunciar su nombre cuando ya se encontraba frente a frente con el Youkai quien parecía no darle importancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, animal?- cuestiono Inuyasha, irritado.

-Lo que haga o no haga no es asunto de tu incumbencia "_hermanito_"-contestó figurando una sonrisa burlona

-¡Ya veras tu...!- detuvo su oración al notar cierta pañoleta roja en posesión de el Youkai-¡eso es de Kagome! ¡¿De donde lo sacaste?!-preguntó exaltado pero con seriedad

-Jah ¿esto?-dijo mientras observaba el pedazo de tela que tenia entre sus garras-¡quédatelo!-exclamó lanzando hacia el aire el pequeño pañuelo colorado, alejándose del lugar, ignorando los gritos y cuestionamientos de Inuyasha.

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

**-**Cuando regresé al campamento, Kagome ya se encontraba allí, pero en efecto, esa pañoleta…le pertenecía a ella.

-no puede ser...Kagome, Sesshomaru... ¿juntos?

-espero que no...y que mis **suposiciones**...sean **erradas**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La brisa nocturna soplaba sutilmente el rostro del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, logrando también, que su cabello se despeinara un poco. Él lo acomodo elegantemente con un movimiento de su mano para luego detenerse unos momentos y dirigirle unas breves palabras a sus acompañantes.

-Pasaran la noche aquí-ordenó

-Si amo-respondió su fiel sirviente

-Rin,¿tienes hambre?-preguntó Sesshomaru con su siempre presente tono neutral. La niña asintió-Jaken

-Dígame amo bonito

-Ve con Rin

-Si amo-contestó sin reclamar sonoramente, pero al ver que Sesshomaru se alejaba, no dudo en preguntar-Amito ¿a donde va tan solito?

Sesshomaru no respondió la pregunta y se alejó, necesitaba estar solo para pensar ciertas cosas, además tenía que asegurarse de que ningún Youkai estuviera al asecho, o mejor dicho, que Naraku no los estuviese espiando.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que el Youkai tuvo un encuentro con Inuyasha.

-"_El muy tonto seguramente aun no se da cuenta de que Naraku lo esta siguiendo y que esa es la razón por la cual me he mantenido cerca de sus...amigos_"-pensó

-Idiota...Puedo imaginar la cantidad de **patrañas **que se habrá formulado aquel día que nos encontramos-sonrió maliciosamente-Si tan solo supiera que todo fue **casualidad.**

**/Flash Back/  
**

La presencia de Naraku había aparecido de repente y Sesshomaru no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de encontrarle y vengarse, por desgracia, se encontraba lejos del lugar de donde residía aquella energía maligna. No tardaría tanto en llegar si no esperaba a sus acompañantes, pero aun así, no tenia la certeza de hacerse presente antes de que esa presencia desapareciera.

No lo dudo más.

Sus compañeros lo alcanzarían después.

Se marchó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ya había arribado la noche, pero el rastro de Naraku, nuevamente, había desaparecido. Por más que el Youkai indago el bosque, no logro encontrarlo. Estaba cerca, de eso no cabía duda, seguramente asechando a su medio hermano, planeando alguna tontería.

-¡Hmp! Maldito Naraku...-murmuró mientras seguía avanzando en el bosque.

De pronto sintió a lo lejos el olor de su medio hermano, junto con el de sus demás acompañantes.

-"¿_Tan lejos me he ido?_ "-se preguntó sin detenerse

Siguió olfateando el lugar.Percibió el olor de lágrimas, lágrimas de "la mujer de Inuyasha" .No estaba muy lejos, sentía curiosidad, cosa que nunca se permitía pero...había viajado tanto y para nada , no tenia nada de malo si se daba el gusto de vez en cuando ¿Por qué no comenzar ahora?.

Se acerco silenciosamente cerca del río ocultando su presencia y ahí la vió "la mujer de Inuyasha" llorando a sus orillas. Se quedó un rato observándola llorar, bueno, hasta que se aburrió.

-"_Pensé que seria algo mas interesante_"-

Se dispuso a irse

Y entonces la escucho decir:

-¿Por qué no puedo borrar este sentimiento...?-murmuró

Volvió a verla y sintió lastima por primera vez, seguramente su estúpido hermano era quien le había hecho eso.

-Humanos tontos...Se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad.

Escuchó y olfateo como aquel Monje se acercaba, por lo que no lo tomo desprevenido. Parecía ponerse interesante "esto" después de todo así que siguió observando

-Kagome...-dijo el monje

Ella se volteo un poco para contemplarle, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella

-Presentí que necesitabas mi ayuda, que necesitabas hablarme de algo...

-Sí, necesito hablar sobre lo nuestro...

Un minuto... Aquella miko había dicho ¿"Sobre lo nuestro"? es decir, ¿ella tenia una relación con ese monje?, ¿pero qué no era ella la pareja de Inuyasha?

Dejo de hacerse preguntas y prefirió continuar escuchando la conversación de ambos humanos por lo pudo deducir:  
La Miko y el Monje estaba enamorados y sus "ex-parejas" no estaban enterados de ello, por eso se veían a escondidas y después fingían que no había nada más que una amistad entre ellos para no lastimarlos.

-Interesante-se burlo Sesshomaru-esto mas bien parece una **novela de quinta**... y eso que no conozco ese término (autora: jajaja lo siento no pude resistirme a decir eso XD)

Después los vio besarse, decirse que se amaban y todas esas **cursilerías** que les gustan a los humanos "_enamorados_" .Y luego de todo ese "_ritual"_ se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

( autora: ¡se acabo la función Sessh!)

Sesshomaru salió entonces de su escondite, posándose donde una vez se habían encontrado los amantes furtivos. Al inclinarse un poco hacia abajo, notó que sobre el suelo frió se encontraba posado sutilmente una pequeña pañoleta roja, y a juzgar por el olor, pertenecía a esa Mujer Humana. Lo recogió y se quedó observándolo unos instantes, realmente le daba curiosidad esa Mujer...

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente y fue cuando se topó con Inuyasha sin darse cuenta, estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos, pero la voz molesta de su medio hermano le hizo sobresaltarse, pero por supuesto, él jamás lo admitiría.

-¿Qué haces aquí animal?-le cuestiono Inuyasha irritado.

Y el resto, ustedes ya lo conocen

**/Fin Del Flash Back/**

-"_Hubiera querido poder indagar en su mente y hacerle un pequeña broma"-_pensó divertido

Pero seguramente, con lo "creativo" que era su hermano, ya había empezado a imaginar cosas sin sentido sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella noche...

-Seguramente**, suposiciones erradas**...-murmuró el Youkai, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Creo que este fue mi capi favorito (porque salio sesshomaru! . babaaaa!) espero les halla gustado.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por tu apoyo cieloselene,este capi es para ti. Disfrutalo nn **

* * *

**Capitulo 7 "La Verdad - La Traición"**

Dos días habían pasado ya desde el incidente con Hakudoshi. Kagome se encontraba débil aún pero mas recuperada y fuera de peligro. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por la rápida capacidad de alivio que su amiga había demostrado.

-"_parece un hanyou_"-pensó Inuyasha

-Creo que al terminar esta semana podrás caminar libremente-aviso la anciana Kaede con tranquilidad.

-Muchas gracias por sus atenciones Señora Kaede-respondió la muchacha sonriendo, todavía acostada sobre su futón.

-No hay de que-le devolvió la sonrisa.

Inuyasha comenzó a recordar su conversación con Sango de hace dos días... ¿Realmente seria posible que Kagome estuviese enamorada de alguien mas?

-"_No... ¡imposible!, ¡ella solo puede amarme a mi!_"-se dijo con egoísmo inconsciente.  
-"_pero...necesito asegurarme_" Anciana Kaede-dijo sutilmente- ¿Puede dejarnos a solas?, Necesito hablar con Kagome sobre algo muy importante.

Kaede enfoco fijamente su mirada en él y después volteo a ver a Kagome, quien entendió perfectamente lo que la anciana trataba de decirle.

-Muy bien Inuyasha-contestó por fin-Creo...que ya es la hora-murmuró, aunque todos en la habitación lograron escuchar su comentario.

Ahora los dos estaban solos

Silenciosos, Inquietos...

**Temerosos.**

Inuyasha no sabía como comenzar, así que fue directamente al grano.

-Kagome... ¿Estas... enamorada de alguien más? O... ¿Me sigues amando?-Inuyasha tragó saliva esperando la respuesta con inquietud.

Kagome se quedó paralizada unos instantes, ¿Cómo responderle sin herir sus sentimientos? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Mentir? podría hacerlo pero...algún día tendría que enterarse de la verdad, y no sentía que era justo seguir engañándolo de esa manera. Recordó lo que la anciana Kaede les había advertido.

_/__creo que ya es tiempo de que Sango e Inuyasha se enteren de la verdad, si siguen ocultando esto... a la larga será mas __**doloroso**__.__/__  
_

-"_Es hora Kagome, tienes que hacerlo..."_

Se levanto de su futón lentamente, hasta quedar sentada frente a Inuyasha. Lo miro a los ojos con el sudor resbalando por su rostro acalorado. Finalmente, con un suave murmullo respondió:

-Sí, Inuyasha

-¿Sí qué?-inquirió tratando de interpretar su respuesta.

-Yo..._Ya no te amo_...

-No...-musitó levantándose bruscamente.

-Inuyasha ¡ESPE!...-una brisa fría recorrió el lugar. Una lágrima derramada sobre el piso de madera. Kagome observó la puerta vacía con tristeza y declaró:..._se fue_...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Corría lo más fuerte que sus piernas le daban.

¿Por qué siempre hacia eso en vez de enfrentar la realidad?

¿Por qué siempre huía en vez de afrontarlo?

Ni siquiera se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escuchar el nombre de la persona que le había arrebatado el corazón de la joven Miko.

-¿¡Por que huí!!-gruñó.

Cuando se trataba de acabar con Naraku, no temía correr directo hacia la muerte.Pero cuando se trataba de sus asuntos personales, simplemente...

**Huía.**

-¡¡Maldición!!-exclamó deteniéndose bruscamente. Golpeo un árbol para descargar su cólera. Intentó vanamente limpiar sus lágrimas que estás seguían brotando con igual rapidez pero con mayor magnitud.

Recordó esas dolorosas palabras.../_Yo...Ya no te amo/_

Y entonces se sintió miserable

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía así si el _**amaba **_a Kikyou?

Cierto, la amaba, en un tiempo la amó con todo su ser, pero ahora, sólo había espacio para un persona en su corazón...

-Kagome...

Pero aparentemente, no había espacio en el corazón de esa persona para él.

Lo peor del caso...

Todo había sido ocasionado por él.

Él la alejo, la hizo llorar tantas veces sin importarle lo que ella sintiese, es más, podría sonar cruel pero, incluso, llegó a encontrar placentero que ella solo llorara por su causa. Pero en ese momento...

Él estaba pagando por su pecado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, el abrigo nocturno anego el cielo uniformemente. Las franjas rojizas de la tarde se perdieron en la llegada de las estrellas, y la luna apareció redonda y brillante.

Un joven Monje de cabello oscuro se introdujo con sigilo dentro de la cabaña donde se encontraba una joven herida. Él esperaba encontrarse con que ella estuviera dormitando pero se llevo una pequeña sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era así y la joven se encontraba esperándolo.

-Kagome, pensé que estabas descansando.

-Lo siento Miroku-dijo la Miko casi en murmullo.

-Bueno no es para tanto, cariño.

-Tú no entiendes.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?

-No Miroku es...

-¿Tienes hambre? Por que si es así puedo ir a traerte algo y luego...

-¡BASTA!-gritó ella interrumpiendo- ¡esto es serio! Lo que tengo que decirte nos afecta a los dos-Miroku por fin le presto la debida atención.

-Bien, te escucho

-Hablé con Inuyasha.

-Quieres que decir que...

-Sí, Inuyasha esta consiente de que no lo amo más.

-¿Pero..?.

-Pero no me dejo terminar por lo que no pude decirle sobre lo nuestro.

-Entonces no sabe que tú y yo...

-No. Todavía tengo que aclararle eso, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo cuando regrese.

-Supongo que yo tendré que hablar con Sango entonces...

-Si es posible sí.

-Entiendo-dijo melancólicamente- Iré a buscarla.-Se levanto para salir de la habitación.

-Miroku.

-Dime-contesto dándole la espalda.

-Si no me amas realmente...No tienes por que hacer esto si no quieres.-expresó, abatida.

Silencio.

-Voy a hacerlo por que te amo-respondió, abandonando la habitación.

Kagome sonrió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Inuyasha estaba regresando hacia la cabaña para terminar su discusión con Kagome. Había decidido dejar atrás sus miedos y afrontar la verdad.

Caminaba apaciblemente cuando se topó con Sesshomaru.

Una furia indescriptible lo lleno en ese momento.

Se lanzó sobre él lanzando golpe tras golpe, mientras que Sesshomaru no hacia nada por detenerle, ni siquiera un quejido había soltado.

Después de un rato de estar descargando su enojo con el rostro de su medio hermano, se separo de él fatigado, respirando hondamente, aún furioso.

Sesshomaru se quedó tan quieto como desde el principio, mirándolo con frialdad, no parecía molesto ni perturbado en lo más mínimo, eso inquietó a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse. Inuyasha lo miró confuso y preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ti, animal?

-Mejor deberías preguntarte... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti imbécil?-Inuyasha se sobresalto.

-¡Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie maldito!, no sé ni porque he detenido mi ataque

-Bien, ¿ya estas satisfecho?-cuestiono el Youkai

-¡No!, podría golpearte hasta el amanecer.

-Podrías pero... ¿Qué ganarías con hacerlo? ¿Acaso eso te devolvería lo que has perdido?

-No pero...

-Golpear a la gente no te devolverá lo que perdiste, ni tampoco te quitara la responsabilidad de las acciones que cometiste, y por lo cual, tú mismo eres culpable.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio.

Era cierto.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos-dijo el Youkai-me cobrare cada golpe que me has dado.-concluyó alejándose.

Inuyasha se quedó muy confundido por la actitud de su medio hermano.

¿A caso estaba tratando de darle una lección sobre sus actos?

Era casi imposible imaginar que Sesshomaru se dejara golpear de tal manera solamente para darle una lección a su muy "odiado" hermano y luego, esas palabras de sabiduría.

¿Qué acaso el mundo había enloquecido?

Y ahora que lo pensaba, si era cierto que Sesshomaru era quien le había robado el corazón a Kagome, ¿Por qué lo ayudaba?

No tenia sentido.

¿Y si Sesshomaru no era esa persona?

Pero entonces... ¿Cómo sabia lo que estaba sucediendo con él?

Tal vez simplemente...

No lo sabía.

Entonces, ¿Quién era aquel por quien Kagome suspiraba?

-Lo averiguare ahora-declaró continuando su camino hacia la aldea.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Miroku salió de la cabaña en busca de Sango. Caminó un rato buscándola en la aldea pero no la halló. Decidió continuar su exploración en los alrededores.

La encontró sentada bajo el Goshimboku, sumida en sus pensamientos, observando el cielo estrellado.

Se acerco cautelosamente, tratando de no desconcentrarla pero sus intentos fueron fallidos por que ella capto su presencia casi inmediatamente.

-Houshi-sama-murmuró levantando un poco el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Sango?-le cuestiono Miroku notando unas pequeñas gotas a punto de salir de los ojos de Sango.

-No es nada...-contestó limpiándose y desviando la mirada.

Miroku la contemplo con un semblante melancólico y se sentó su lado. Guardaron silencio por unos segundos...

Miroku habló.

-Sango...Sé que tal vez este asunto no sea de mi incumbencia, pero tú sabes muy bien que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites...-Sango volteó a verlo-

-¿Por qué habría usted de importarle lo que me suceda?

-Por que...por que somos **amigos** y además, no soporto verte así

-"_Amigos..."-_repitió mentalmente- gracias Houshi-sama-Miroku sonrió

-Entonces Sango ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te aflige?-la joven asintió.

-Es...Kohaku-soltó-aquella vez que lo vi con Hakudoshi, dispuesto a matar a Kagome...y el haber...asesinado a todas las personas de esa aldea...Removió en mi, ciertos sentimientos de tristeza y miedo...No quiero... ¡No quiero que Kohaku siga siendo manipulado de esa manera!-confesó al borde del llanto- Si Kohaku vuelve a cometer una atrocidad como esa...No sé como reaccionare, y tengo miedo. Miedo de llegar a tal grado...de acabar con "su vida"-concluyó trémula, con varias lágrimas escurriendo por su barbilla.

Miroku escucho atento y paciente. Terminó sorprendido ante las inseguridades de la exterminadora ya que siempre la había considerado muy fuerte, pero también, consideraba razonable que tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos. Aunque, cuando la vio ponerse así, sintió que su mundo se caía en pedazos y hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa por que ella no sufriera de esa manera...**casi**...cualquier cosa.

Acerco a la exterminadora suavemente a su pecho, la acogió en sus brazos e hizo lo único que pudo hacer...

-Si lo que necesitas es llorar,llora.-susurró

Sango se aferró con más fuerza a aquel recorfontante abrazo.

-Muchas gracias...Houshi-Sama-musitó adormilada...

-De nada,mi pequeña Sango...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Kagome se levanto de su futón, acalorada. Se deslizo fuera de sus sábanas para ponerse torpemente de pie. Giro su rostro hacia una de las ventanas de la cabaña y se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, meditando. Después viró su cuerpo en dirección a la salida, sintió como la brisa entraba por ella azotando levemente la puerta de mecate, y luego de decidirse por fin dijo:

-Si Miroku tuvo el valor suficiente para ir a buscar a Sango, entonces, yo tengo la obligación de ir con Inuyasha.

Salió caminando aun con desmaña, no sin antes tomar arco y flechas por si algún Youkai tuviese el atrevimiento de atacarle y se introdujo en el bosque en busca del hanyou.

Después de avanzar sin dirección fija, decidió ir a revisar el árbol favorito de Inuyasha, pero cuando iba en camino escucho crujir las ramas y moverse los arbustos. Con el corazón acelerado por su estado tan débil, tomó una de sus flechas y preparo su arco, esperando el momento en que aquel intruso se le acercara para atacarla.

Varias hojas comenzaron a caer por detrás, Kagome se dio cuenta y apunto hacia arriba.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí!?-cuestionó alarmada-¡salga ya!

Rápidamente apareció tras ella. Kagome sudo frío. Él habló.

-Hola Kagome...

-¡¡AAAAAAAAhh!!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dentro de los oscuros castillos de Neblina Violeta, se encontraba Naraku listo para llevar a cabo la tercera parte de su plan. Pidió a Kanna que enfocara en su espejo al Monje y a La exterminadora.

-Que ternura me dan-enuncio con sarcasmo-Pero no creo que Kagome piense lo mismo al respecto, y muchos menos con lo que tengo pensado hacer-sonrió- sólo tengo que esperar a que se acerquen un poco mas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sango abrió los ojos lentamente. Era extraño, sentía su cuerpo ligero y cálido. Volteo hacia su derecha y pudo ver un fuerte brazo que la sostenía, luego miro hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro de Miroku, quien le sonreía.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-preguntó regalándole otra sonrisa, por la cual, Sango se ruborizó.

-S-si-respondió nerviosa al estar tan cerca del Monje.

De pronto el rostro de Miroku se ensombreció. No le agradaba para nada la idea de hacer sufrir más a su querida amiga.

-¿Houshi-sama?...

-Sango...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay...hay algo que tengo que decirte, y por lo cual estoy aquí...

-¡¿Le Sucedió algo a Kagome?!

-No, no tranquila

-uff-suspiró aliviada-si no es eso, entonces ¿Qué es?

-Sango yo...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¡IDIOTA!-grito la Miko enrojecida en furia mientras que observaba al hanyou que se encontraba agachado en el suelo sobandose el chichón que sobresalía de su cabeza-¡Casi me muero del susto!

-"_Se supone que se encuentra débil, entonces, ¿De donde saco tanta fuerza para golpearme así?_ "-se preguntó aun sobandose

-¿¡y bien!? ¿¡No vas a decir nada!?-preguntó y tomo aire.

-Lo siento...-contestó el hanyou poniéndose de pie, sin mirarla a la cara.

-Inuyasha...

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿No es así?-dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Si, tienes razón...

-¿Qué te parece si la terminamos bajo el árbol en donde nos conocimos?

-Bien, vamos.-dijo ella invitándolo a seguirla  
-Sí

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente en silencio, cada quien en lo suyo

Inuyasha se limitaba a observar el movimiento de sus pies mientras que Kagome sentía un revoltijo de sentimientos en su interior: Una combinación de miedo, y frustración, sazonada con algo de cariño e incertidumbre.

-_"Perfecto_"

Antes de llegar finalmente al goshimboku debían pasar entre unos matorrales. Los dos avanzaron sin dudarlo, pero detuvieron su marcha al escuchar que alguien mas había escogido el mismo lugar para conversar.

-Shhh...no hagas ruido-murmuró Kagome

-¿Puedes ver quien es?-inquirió Inuyasha tratando de asomarse

-Son...

-Miroku y Sango-completo el hanyou-Mejor hay que dejarlos solos-declaro a punto de irse

-¡No espera!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ver que es lo que pasa...

-Como quieras...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Sango yo...

-Dígalo Houshi-Sama

Los corazones de Sango, Miroku y Kagome palpitaban con rapidez.

-"E_s hora_"-afirmó una sombría voz masculina.

De pronto los ojos de Miroku perdieron su brillo, y su expresión se quedo flotando en la nada.

-¿Houshi-sama?

Miroku pareció recuperarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si-respondió aparentemente normal- me quede pensando por unos instantes las palabras correctas.

-¿Palabras correctas para que?

-Para decirte...-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Sango estaba muy ruborizada y Kagome casi al borde de un infarto- que **te amo**-concluyó robándole un beso que Sango correspondió, con lo que pareció romper un encantamiento.

Miroku parpadeo varias veces tomando conciencia de sus actos. Se separo súbitamente de Sango cayendo de espaldas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó confundida  
-E-e-espera Sango...esto no debió haber pasado...

Escuchó el sonido fuerte de los arbustos moviéndose, y se encontró con el rostro húmedo de Kagome, quien lo observaba fuera de su escondite junto con Inuyasha.

-¡N-no es lo que crees!-trató de explicar, pero Kagome salió corriendo hacia el bosque sin replicar nada. Inuyasha y Sango se quedaron atontados sin entender la situación.

Miroku tropezó al tratar de levantarse, y se quedo votado en el césped bañado en lágrimas. Sango salió de su atontamiento y se acerco a Miroku tratando de entender lo que sucedía, pero él la aparto bruscamente gritándole que le dejara solo.

Sango lo observó con pesar y luego busco los ojos de Inuyasha donde solo encontró confusión.

-Ve tras ella...-le dijo Sango-Yo me quedare con Miroku...

-¡Que no oyeron lo que dije! ¡¡Lárguense maldita sea!!-siguió reclamando Miroku.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Sango esperando que cumpliera con la "petición" de Miroku. Cosa que no sucedió, temió dejarla sola con él por lo que titubeaba si ir con Kagome o no.

-Yo estaré bien-dijo en murmullo- tú ve con Kagome

El hanyou asintió y se introdujo en el bosque siguiendo el rastro de lágrimas que Kagome había dejado.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho?...-chilló Miroku con la mejillas mojadas-¿Por qué...?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cuando vio el rostro de su amado acercarse al de su mejor amiga, sintió como su corazón casi se le salía de la garganta, pero el escuchar decirle que le amaba, término haciendo que lo vomitara.

Entonces no pudo ocultarse más, y se levanto mirando con tristeza la escena. Trató de contener sus lágrimas, pero estas ya habían formado extensos caminos en sus mejillas.

Escuchó que el trataba de explicarle la situación, pero ella no necesitaba escuchar mas_**. No quería**_ escuchar nada mas.

Huyó.

Corrió como si de eso dependiera su vida. Atravesó el claro del bosque hasta llegar a la parte más oscura. Tropezó cayendo sobre las raíces de los árboles, se quedó votada sin intentar levantarse, con la mirada perdida, sin brillo, sin luz...

Había sido opacada por la oscuridad de la **traición.**

-Y yo que creí en ti...como creí en...-recordó cuando sufría por Inuyasha y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la misma situación de el "plato de segunda mesa".

Se repetía la historia: su amado se encontraba con otra a escondidas mientras que ella observaba la escena tras los arbustos.

-Aun recuerdo eso...

**-Flash Back-**  
Al salir de pozo observó como en el cielo se encontraban flotando unas esferas luminosas.

_-"¿Son...almas?"-_ con ese pensamiento corrió tras ellas hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

Escucho voces. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para observar mejor...

-"_Son... Inuyasha y Kikyou...-_confirmo_-... ¿por que? ¿Que significa esto?, ¿acaso se han estado viendo durante mi ausencia?"_

-No me interesa lo que pienses ahora Kikyou-comenzó a hablar el hanyou- ¡¡No permitiré que Naraku se quede contigo!! ¡¡Me oyes!! ¡¡ Yo soy el único que puede protegerte de ese monstruo!!-decretó para después abrazarla.

Kikyou se exalto ante sus palabras y se sintió ofendida de que la considerara débil, por lo que rechazo su abrazo, forcejeando.

-¡¿Que te sucede te has vuelto loco!?-exclamó- suéltame...-murmuró, empezando a ceder.  
-Yo voy a eliminar a Naraku, por eso, no es necesario que sigas peleando... Yo **siempre** te protegeré-susurró profundizando su abrazo.

-Inuyasha…

-Kikyou...

**-Fin Del Flash Back-**

-Es lo mismo…lo mismo-cerró sus ojos y trato de levantarse-¡aaagh!-se había lastimado su pierna y su brazo-¡Maldición! ¿Por que somos tan frágiles los humanos? Desearía ser más fuerte... ¿Y ahora que? -volvió a tumbarse en el piso-Ni que realmente importara...- cerró sus ojos con cansancio, esta vez, para quedarse dormida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
